


Birthday Wish

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Bucky finds your fan blog, and decides to reward the birthday girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky smut to celebrate my tumblr blog turning 3 on Wednesday!! And the first time I posted fanfiction! (And me turning 27...)  
> (I'm posting this in May 2020, so you can imagine you and Bucky are stuck together because you're in quarantine like half the world is atm, but if you're reading this in the future when (hopefully!) we're a bit more free to move just imagine you're on a mission or awaiting rescue or something, and that's why you're together...)

“Y/N? Can I borrow you for a minute?”

This isn't an unusual request from Bucky. Ever since he joined the team, the two of you have spent many hours together, working through one issue or another. Sometimes it'sa trivial problem, like how to use the fancy coffee machine or turn on the gyms sound system, other times its more delicate in its nature, such as helping him catch up on eighty years of rather eventful history, some of which he had an unwilling hand in.

More often than not though, it is to do with the internet, and the endless mess it throws at him. Judging by the laptop resting in front of where he's sat, you're guessing he's found something else to worry about.

“What seems to be the problem, Bucky?” You ask, wandering out of the kitchen and into the living room, taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

“No problem, not right now at least. I just wanted to talk.”

“Oh?”

He nods. “First, close your eyes.”

As instructed, you shut your eyes. Being isolated with Bucky for over a month now, you're so comfortable around him you don't even question his request, somehow knowing that his intentions aren't malicious. It feels like that trust goes both ways, too, as before this forced seclusion together he wouldn't have let you sit any where near as you are right now.

“I found this in the supply cupboard last time I was using the vacuum. I thought it would be appropriate, given what day it is.”

Blinking your eyes back open as you feel him place something lightly on top of your hair, he smiles softly at you as you reach up to take it off and work out what it is.

“Happy birthday.”

Your gaze, which had been fixed on the sparkly tiara adorned with those two words in silver gems, snaps back up to meet his in shock.

“How-?”

“You think I'd forget?” He laughs kindly. “I was at your party last year.”

“But still, with everything-”

“I know, and I know why you didn't mention it.” He takes the tiara from your grip and replaces it upon your head. “You think just because we can't go out anywhere or see any of your other friends, then its not worth celebrating?”

“Kinda?”

“Doll,” He chides. “We can have fun together can't we?” The air in the room shifts and feels heavier as his fingers linger close to the side of your face, and you don't think it's your imagination that his voice has got deeper. “Isn't this what you wanted? Just you and me?”

“Err?”

He opens his laptop and turns it towards you. “This is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I think you'll find this quite interesting.”

Leaning into his space to see the screen, the image in the corner grabs your attention, and when he scrolls further down the page to reveal the whole picture, your body goes rigid with fear.

Bucky is on your blog.

More specifically, your fan blog dedicated to the man sitting next to you, where you've shared every dirty thought you've ever had about him, and had very explicit conversations about what you want him to do to you.

“Recognise this, Y/N?”

Time unfreezes, and as the adrenaline kicks in you stand so quickly you get dizzy, bolting for the front door to escape. Unfortunately your light-headedness makes you slow and Bucky easily catches up before you can get too far. Spinning you back round to face him and walking you half a step backwards to the wall, his hands come up on either side of your head to box you in, and you swallow at the audible 'click' of the lock as he commands the security system to seal you in.

“Where are you off to, sweetheart?”

You can't look at him. Never before have you regretted something more, wished you could turn back the clock, or just simply disappear. Why did you think you could get away with it? There's no one to blame for this situation but you and your stupid arrogance.

“I'm sorry,” You whisper, still avoiding eye contact. “I never meant for you to find that.”

“Clearly,” He says, laughing under his breath until he notices the tears forming. Tilting your head up so your gazes meet, he smiles reassuringly. “Hey, I'm not angry. Or creeped out or disgusted, or anything. I didn't let you know I'd found out to make you cry, especially not on you're birthday. So please don't get upset.”

Wiping at your cheeks gently, he continues to speak calmly. “I may seem clueless when it comes to technology, but I can put my own name into a search engine, and when I found this blog with very specific details about me only someone close would know, it didn't take long to put two and two together. Especially when they'd post about their day, couldn't be a coincidence every time that it was exactly what you'd done too, could it? I've known about this for a while now, if I felt uncomfortable about it I would have said something sooner.”

“Why now?” You whisper, letting one of your hands move up to grip at the hem of his top, a more pleasant sort of internal heat taking over from the shame even as your heart continues to race.

“Thought I'd fulfil that birthday wish you posted about this morning.”

You nearly go limp against the wall behind you at his words, so turned on you can't think straight, tugging sharply on his shirt as he chuckles at your reaction.

“Thought you might like that,” He grins slyly. “There is some absolute filth on that blog of yours, darling. Where's that Y/N been hiding?” Guiding your arms over his shoulder, his mouth presses kisses along the column of your neck. “Some of the things on there I never even knew existed, definitely not things I ever would've imagined you'd be into.”

Bucky pushes he hips into yours, and you gasp at the feel of his erection. “Sweet little innocent Y/N. Not so innocent it seems, hmm?”

Your positively dripping at this point, the ache in between your legs growing with every second Bucky fails to do anything about it.

“And what was it you were talking about earlier, huh?” He teases a hand over your collar bone, where your skin is flushed and hot to the touch. “Thigh riding?”

You whine as he says that, knowing how in-depth you'd gone on that particular post. “Oh yes, Y/N. I know all about how much you love having-”

“I've never actually **-** ” You squeak out, voice breaking at the end as you try to defend yourself.

Most of your blog is just talk, without any real life experience to base it off, but that was what it is there for. An outlet for your frustrations, especially after spending all day with Bucky.

His surprised expression quickly morphs back into lust at your admission. “Never? How about you test it out then, see if it lives ups to the reality?”

You can barely get enough air into your lungs to stay upright, let alone form a reply, but he waits patiently as you process your thoughts.

Pushing all your nerves aside, you nod shyly. “I mean, I don't really know how-”

Grinning at obtaining your consent, he gracefully sweeps you up into his arms. “That's alright, we can figure it out together.”

He's sat back on the sofa before you know it, this time with you on top, his hands resting gently on your sides as you try to work out what you should do.

A light swat to your bottom makes you jump. “Come on, Y/N, don't keep me waiting.”

The slight dominance in his tone has you hurrying to comply, eager to please. Shuffling onto your knees so you can rise up off of his lap and quickly slip off your joggers, you lower yourself back down on to one of his thighs and rest your arms over his shoulder again as you breathe heavily.

Cautiously rolling your hips, the resulting spark of pleasure is a welcome surprise. Even in your lust fogged internet rambling, you had considered how awkward this could be outside of fantasy, but with Bucky its easy. It feels like his thigh was made for this, just the right size between your legs to have you whimpering, seeking out more as his hands on your waist push you to move faster.

“Oh, fuck Bucky,” You moan shakily, finding the perfect rhythm quickly with his help.

He watches open mouthed as you grind on him, pupils blown at the sight. “That's it, good girl. Take what you need.”

You hadn't expected it to feel so good, even though you're still wearing your panties, and Bucky's own trousers are soaked with the evidence of your arousal. Normally you need a lot of stimulation to feel good, a lot of build up to get you anywhere close, and before today you couldn't imagine anything could feel this intense this fast.

Maybe its the days and weeks of confinement that have had you on edge and frustrated constantly, or maybe its just because its _Bucky_ _Barnes_ , but either way, your high is nearing in record time and there's not a thing you can do to stop it.

“Bucky, I'm-”

“I know sweetheart, I've got you. Let go.”

His wish is your command, your body shuddering as you reach your climax, clinging desperately to him as white hot pleasure shoots through you, your toes curling and breath coming in shakily. He helps you through it, moving his thumb to rub circles over your clit just as you're recovering, sending you into another spiral of bliss, his name mumbled quietly as you twitch.

Bucky watches you closely as you come down, your body going floppy in his hold once the ringing in your ears dies down, and then his lips are on yours for the first time, hands cupping your face to keep you close. He can't resist you, not when you're all blissed-out and pliant in his lap.

Nobody could resist you like that.

Too quickly for you to react and return the kiss, he's jolting away, back pressing into the cushions of the sofa as if he's trying to escape.

“Shit, I'm sorry,” He gasps, avoiding your puzzled stare. “I shouldn't have done that, I don't even know if you like me in that way-”

You cut of his panicked rambling by pressing your mouth to his again, not able to kiss him properly as you're still short of breath, just pecking at his lips clumsily in an attempt to convince him of your deep feelings.

In a reversal of roles from earlier, you rest your forehead against his to catch his eye. “Of course I like you outside of... this. I like you a lot Bucky, and I'd like you a lot more if you kissed me again.”

He does just that, sucking gently on your lower lip when he pulls away with a grin. “Would you also like to have dinner with me tonight?” He asks, a little of his confidence back as he anticipates your answer. “I know we can't go out properly, but it could still be a date?”

“I'd love that,” You say, leaning into his chest happily.

He grunts quietly as you shift in his hold, your elation at finally getting everything you want with Bucky making you forget for a second about his own arousal still trapped between your bodies.

Deliberately rocking your hips into his again, his eyes darken at your giggled, “Oops?”

“Little brat. Just because you're wearing that tiara doesn't mean you can act like a princess. Was that not enough to satisfy you?” At the shake of your head, he purses his lips “Well, I'm not that hungry quite yet. I think it would be a good idea to go work up an appetite, and maybe work through your other little fantasies?”

Picking you up and carrying you in the general direction of the bedrooms, Bucky's smirk has you squirming all over again.

“If I remember correctly, there was something on that blog of yours about _my_ face between _your_ thighs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday if it is your birthday today!!! all the kissess xxxxxxxx  
> I'm also [here on tumblr,](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
